


The Beginning of Cygate

by rupeecoloredhair



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Humanformers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupeecoloredhair/pseuds/rupeecoloredhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus is wondering why Tailgate is so nice to him and what it means.<br/>(Note: Robot Cyclonus and Tailgate are romantic while human Cyclonus and Tailgate are platonic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Cygate

“Drop dead, Tailgate.”  
It was harsh. He knew. But that was the point. Sure enough, the minibot didn’t say anything more and walked away. Why did this minibot keep insisting on...on being nice? It didn’t make sense.  
“I don’t want him sharing a table with me, that murdering piece of-” The voice was cut off by Tailgate’s. It probably wasn’t meant for Cyclonus to hear but he heard it anyways. He knew this ship didn’t think highly of him, it was no secret.  
Except for Tailgate. Tailgate didn’t really think highly of him, he was just being nice to be nice...was he? Maybe. He didn’t really know the bot well, even though Tailgate seemed to know him. Maybe he was being nice because it was him?  
He was thinking too much into this. Taking a sip of his high grade, Cyclonus tries to forget the thoughts. Tailgate was just a naive little bot who didn’t know what he was. But, maybe that was a good thing. Maybe, since Tailgate didn’t really know him, maybe that made-  
No. No, just a naive little bot, nothing more.  
Right?

\--------

“No, Tailgate.”  
Harsh words, the easiest way to get a point across. The little student looked like he was going to pout, but instead he turned on his heel and walked off. It had worked. Good. She sighs and starts to read her book again. Sitting with some of her students did not sound like a fun past time. Although, her newest student had seemed rather excited when he had asked her.  
“I don’t want to sit with her, the strict-” The student’s voice was cut off by another, but she had heard it all the same. She knew she wasn’t a popular teacher. The students thought she was too strict, the staff didn’t trust her, sitting by herself was the result of that.  
The new kid though, Tailgate, he liked her. He never complained about her work, he would talk with her during passing, not once did he ever seem to dislike her. Perhaps it was because he was new, not to mention naive. Or maybe that was his nature, being nice to people to just be nice.  
But, then again, he was always interested in her classes. He was the one who initiated conversation. He didn’t like some of his other classes, but he always seemed to enjoy himself in hers.  
No, no she was looking too far into this. He’s just a child. Cyclonus sipped some of her coffee and continued to read her book. He was just another naive student.


End file.
